My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi
by okiyama
Summary: Ever met someone who is behaves differently from others? Someone who is open yet hiding? Someone who is fearless...somehow? Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi is one. His hobby? Treasure hunting and... T to be safe.
1. I jumped

Yama: A new story, with an inspiring idea from our dear friend, Q-san! XD

Oki: Well, we don't own KHR and we did add a little spice in it... :)

Yama: Pls read and enjoy!

Oki: Do give us your comments!

_ooo_o_oo_oooo_o_o_o_oo_

**-beep-**

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 22. My life…well, it is complicated but thrilling, unlike the boring life that most people like you lived.

To people who knows me, I'm someone…interesting and unique. However, to others who do not know me well enough, I'm a rather weird person with an unusual personality.

What is my hobby? I'm glad you asked. I love adventures…so I fear boring things. I prefer treasure hunting most of the time, travelling around freely. Don't you all think that facing new and scary challenges everyday is cool and entertaining?

Now, since I have told you a little about myself, why don't you all tell me something about yourself too? You must fair, right?

I really do not understand. I don't even know any of you!

**Why are you all hot on my trails?**

**-beep-**

Creak. Creak. Creak.

Reborn snapped his head towards his subordinates, his eyes full of annoyance. Tightening his hold on the voice recorder that they had just found, the tall man growled.

"What is this? Where is he?" Reborn demanded.

Reborn was part of the Vongola family, an ancient family who worked in the dark, among the shadows. They were currently chasing a man by the name Tsunayoshi Sawada, who _stole_ the Vongola sky ring, which was a part of their family treasure.

Hence, the Vongola family was determined to track the _thief_ down.

Yet, when they finally found the hotel where Tsuna was staying, all they uncovered was a voice recorder.

Clutching his fist in silent anger, Reborn beckoned his men to continue searching. They had to get the sky ring back. They needed it to identity the next boss of the Vongola family…fast.

_tsuna_

Tsunayoshi, also known as Tsuna, was now swinging his legs as he sat at the edge of a bridge, humming cheerfully. The brown-haired man glanced around cautiously before taking out the treasured ring that he had found that day.

Holding the ring that he discovered to the sky, the brunette grinned.

He was a treasure hunter who loved travelling in search of precious treasures, especially preaching on the tombs of ancients.

Tsuna had to admit that he had not expected to find the ring. He was just loitering around some spacious field when he accidentally stumbled across an ancient tomb… (Please don't ask me how he did it. XD)

Of course, Tsuna had no idea whose tomb it was, but the treasure hunter was curious, and he never backed away from a potential challenge.

So, the brunette entered the tomb.

All he found was a ring and an ice coffin in the middle of the tomb. It contained a man who had blond hair…

"Hmmm, who is Giotto Vongola?" Tsuna wondered out loud, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Carefully tucking the ring into his pants pocket, Tsuna continued to stare at the sky, deep in thought.

Why were people after him, right after he took the ring from the strange tomb? Who were they?

Even if they wanted the ring Tsuna took back, there was no way the brown-haired man would agree to give it back.

It was his treasure now, after all.

When he suddenly thought of the voice recorder that he left at his hotel, Tsuna laughed loudly. He could already picture his pursuers' faces when they heard what he recorded inside.

It would serve them right for trying to catch him.

_reborn_

Reborn pulled his fedora down as he walked along the river aimlessly, thinking about the recent events.

Reborn was discussing something important with the Ninth boss of Vongola when they saw the tomb of Giotto Vongola opened. The tomb was located in the huge field in front of the Vongola mansion, hidden underground where no one could easily find it.

Yet a _normal_ young man with brown hair actually opened and entered the tomb.

Giotto Vongola was the founder of the Vongola family. In his tomb contained both his frozen body and the precious and important Vongola sky ring, which the family had sealed it in the tomb ever since Giotto died.

However, this time, the Vongola family needed the sky ring to determine their next boss. The Ninth had not any known grandsons or worthy heirs to become the next boss, so they needed the ring to identity the Tenth boss…

Nonetheless, the ring was stolen at such a critical time.

Glancing around again, Reborn unexpectedly spotted a person with a mop of brown hair at the edge of the bridge. The black-haired man swiftly stepped towards the brunette to try to get a closer look.

_tsuna_r_

Tsuna was still feeling pleased with him when he turned and saw Reborn moving towards him. He recognized the man. The black-haired man was one of the main people who tried to chase him down.

After deciding what to do, Tsuna turned around and stared straight at Reborn before playfully waving at the taller man.

"Bye!" With that, Tsuna jumped into the river, a big grin on his face when he caught passer-bys' gasps and Reborn's shocked look. A small victory for him…

Reborn could not believe what he had just seen. The brunette actually jumped into the river to escape him! So Reborn was right…that man that he saw was Tsuna! Quickly rushing forward to the edge of the bridge, Reborn looked around, waiting for Tsuna to resurface.

But Tsuna did not appear. The brown-haired man was gone.

At that time, Reborn was tempted to jump straight into the river, but he knew that he had to report to his boss.

This time, Reborn would let Tsuna escape. Still, Reborn promised himself that the next time they met; there would be no escape for that treasure hunter.

_ooo_o_o_ooooo_oo

Oki: So, is it ok?

Yama: Tell us! Tell us too, if it is too confusing! XD

Oki: See ya!


	2. I accepted

Oki: Hi hi! Not much action this chapter...but the next will have more...*taps chin*

Yama: We don't own KHR! XD

Yama: Thanks for all your support and reviews! So...

Oki: Pls enjoy! *jumps up*

_oo_o_oo_ooooooo_o_ooo_o_o_o_o

"Phew, thank goodness, he went away!" Tsuna sighed in relief after he resurfaced and climbed out of the river. He knew that he could hold his breath longer than ordinary people, but if Reborn continued to stand on the bridge, searching for him, Tsuna could hold his breath underwater no longer.

Sitting by the river, Tsuna took off his brown jacket and started to dry his clothes. The brunette was still mumbling about how close he was to being caught when someone stood in front of him.

Glancing up, Tsuna found himself staring into a pair of mismatched eyes.

"Can I help you?" Tsuna asked warily, his body starting to tense. The treasure hunter was suspicious. The purple-haired man before him could be someone hired to catch him.

"Kufufufu, this is the first time I saw Reborn being outsmarted by someone so…ordinary and small." The man mused, his eyes never leaving Tsuna's.

Frowning slightly, Tsuna wondered who Reborn was when he suddenly thought of the black-haired man who was so persistent in chasing him down.

Oh, so that was Reborn…

"Nah, I was just lucky! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Tsuna!" Tsuna grinned, streatching his right-hand out. It seemed that the mysterious man before him was not there to nab him…

"Who are you?" the brunette continued to ask bluntly.

The purple-haired man laughed but did not take Tsuna's hand.

"I'm Mukuro the fortune teller. I'm pleased to meet you." Mukuro smirked, causing Tsuna to smile back.

Of course, Tsuna knew that Mukuro had something on his mind. There ought to be an intention…since Mukuro actually stepped forward to greet him.

"So, what do you really want?" Tsuna demanded, his eyes narrowing. He hoped that Mukuro was not going to offer to tell his fortune. Those things were boring.

The said fortune teller laughed in return and took out a hand from underneath his cloak. "Oh, so you realized? You are a treasure hunter, aren't you?" Mukuro pointed at the crest on Tsuna's jacket.

It was a treasure hunter's crest, stating that whoever had it was a treasure hunter. However, on Tsuna's crest, there was a number 27.

It was known that the higher the number, the better treasure hunter.

"You are below average…" Mukuro taunted, smirking when he saw Tsuna's face darkened. So what if Tsuna was weak? It did not matter to Tsuna at all.

What actually did Mukuro wanted? There was no use in insulting Tsuna at all. Although mind games were interesting, Tsuna did not appreciate them at this time.

"I want to find number 72, the best treasure hunter known. Hence, I need your help." Mukuro continued.

The brown-haired man nodded slowly, processing what Mukuro just said. It made sense.

There were only 72 crests, so only 72 worthy treasure hunters were able to wear them. Thus, number 72 was the best among them.

It made sense that Mukuro would want to find 72, since his skills were top-notch.

"I see. However, I've no idea where he is now!" Tsuna struck out his tongue at Mukuro as he wore his jacket, prepared to leave. Inwardly, Tsuna was getting angrier every minute. He knew what Mukuro was going to say next.

"Of course, someone as low ranking as you wouldn't know where 72 is." Mukuro agreed, mocking the younger man in front of him.

"Since I'm that low ranking, please excuse me." Tsuna forced a smile, but his eyes were cold. He was really getting pissed.

"Nonetheless, you are someone who would not really reject others' requests, so I would like you to help me." That surprised Tsuna. He did not expect the fortune teller to…praise him.

"Plus, this is a challenge." Mukuro continued. The purple-haired man knew that Tsuna was famous for his love for challenges. He knew that once he declared that it was a challenge, the brunette would take it.

Crossing his arms, Tsuna sighed and glanced steadily at Mukuro, clearly excited. The treasure hunter could not back away from a challenge.

"I expect a reward."

"Yes, I will give you this when you completed the task. Also, I will be travelling with you for a while." Mukuro smiled slyly as he held out a silver coin.

After glancing at the coin for a few seconds, Tsuna's lips started to curve into a satisfied grin. The silver coin was a treasure indeed…

Staring hard at Mukuro again, Tsuna finally nodded his grin widening.

"Deal, but take note, my journeys are harsh." Both of them shook hands.

_reborn_

Reborn was groaning inwardly after he exited the Ninth's office. His men did not find any trace of Tsuna at all. Where could the man go?

Reborn had gotten his boss's permission to chase Tsuna fully. That meant that if Tsuna went overseas, Reborn was going too. No matter where Tsuna went, Reborn was going to follow until he gets the ring back.

Yet, Reborn had a strong feeling that Tsuna was still at the bridge…he was going to check again.

Loading his gun, Reborn pulled his fedora down. It was time to track that Tsunayoshi. He did not care whether if Tsuna was a treasure hunter or not.

To him, the brunette was just a petty thief.

There was no way Tsuna was going to outwit him again.

_tsuna_mk_

"Okay, first, we are going to see Gokudera to ask for directions." Tsuna announced cheerfully, all excited. They were now on the train, heading towards Gokudera's place. Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the mention of the name 'Gokudera'.

Gokudera was one of the top treasure hunters too, his number being 69. It really surprised Mukuro a little, knowing that Tsuna actually knew someone like Gokudera.

He had not anticipated that.

Mukuro had asked Tsuna for help as he knew that the younger man would not reject his request. He also knew that Tsuna was one of the rare treasure hunters that were willing to travel with a companion.

But the taller man did not think that Tsuna was that capable.

"You know him?" Mukuro asked.

"Of course, Gokudera is one of my best friends!" was the reply. As Mukuro glanced at the brown-haired man sitting beside him, he caught a glimpse of a cunning smile.

Suddenly, Mukuro realized that the shorter man he had just hired could be much more than he showed.

_oo_o_o_ooo_o_o_ooooooo_o_o

Yama: Done!

Oki: Hope you like it!

Yama: See ya soon! XD


	3. I flew

Oki: Hi, hi! We don't own KHR! XD

Yama: Yeah, and btw, we won't be using the cahracter's code number, except for Tsuna's! Sorry fo confusing you all! X(

Oki: Well, what's happening now?

Yama: Read and find out! Enjoy! :D

_o_o_oooooo_o_o_o_oo

"You sure you want to find 72? It would be hard, since no one really recognize him…" Tsuna asked when they both reached the front of Gokudera's apartment.

Mukuro glanced at Tsuna in amusement, one of his eyebrows raised. The fortune teller then shook his head at the younger man before him. He wondered what the younger man was trying to get at, but there was no way he was going to give up his goal…

"Of course, you don't expect me to give up so soon, do you?" the purple-haired man mused.

Signing a little, Tsuna reached out and pressed the door bell. Whatever, since he accepted Mukuro's challenge, he could not back out.

Soon, the door to Gokudera's apartment swung out and the silver-haired treasure hunter appeared, snarling.

"Who's there? I'm freaking busy…" Gokudera trailed off when he saw Tsuna standing in front of him. Gokudera immediately broke into a huge welcoming smile as he beamed at his friend.

"Tsuna-san, you are here! Why didn't you call me!" the treasure hunter quickly invited Tsuna to enter his house, but not without casting a suspicious glare at Mukuro. Gokudera might not know Mukuro, but he could definitely feel something strange from the purple-haired man.

As for Mukuro, he was quite surprised at Gokudera sudden change of attitude to Tsuna. How was Tsuna really?

"He is…?" Gokudera inquired, pointing right at Mukuro. Tsuna smiled nervous as he scratched his head, well-aware that Gokudera was not used to strangers.

"He's just a fortune teller, Mukuro." Mukuro just grinned creepily as Gokudera frowned deeply. That man was no ordinary fortune teller. However, to Gokudera, it was not important right now. He was more concerned why Tsuna was there.

"Tsuna-san, it was a surprise to see you here! It had been 2 years since you came here to Italy! We could hardly contact you! I nearly thought you had forgotten me!" Gokudera grinned, happy and excited to see his fun-loving friend again. The silver-haired man's comments sparked Mukuro's interest. So Tsuna was someone that was hard to contact. People could not really get in touch with him unless Tsuna find them himself…

Indeed, Mukuro knew that there was someone like 27 that loved challenges, but he did not really know where to find Tsuna. It was a lucky coincidence that Mukuro saw the brunette by the river and his treasure hunter crest.

Mukuro was getting more and more interested in Tsuna every minute.

"Nah, I just love travelling! Oh, Mukuro here needs to ask you for some information regarding 72." Tsuna answered, as he rolled his eyes slightly, his glance slowly shifted to Mukuro. It was time to get straight to the point.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, instantly alert. The silver-haired man glowered at Mukuro, standing protectively in front of Tsuna.

"Why do you want to know about 72?" Gokudera demanded suspiciously, his hands reaching for his bombs.

Tsuna, noticing Gokudera's actions, straight away stopped the bomb man.

"Please, Gokudera, please help him." Tsuna sighed helplessly as he attempted to prevent Gokudera from blowing Mukuro up.

"But he is a fortune teller! Can't he just use his crystal ball or something to help himself?" Gokudera protested, still not willing to help.

The fortune teller just smiled thinly, his eyes darkening. Mukuro was suddenly right in front of Gokudera, directly face-to-face with the treasure hunter. He then grabbed the silver-haired man's right hand and twisted it, tightening his painful hold on the hand as he smirked at Gokudera.

"I would like to know about 72 and his whereabouts please." Mukuro glared coldly at Gokudera before pushing the other away. Gokudera frowned, a little stunned.

"Wow, Mukuro, you are fast! I didn't know fortune tellers can do that!" Tsuna exclaimed, clearly thrilled by his sudden discovery. The brown-haired man had always thought at fortune tellers used only crystal balls and could only tell fortunes…but Mukuro proved him wrong.

The purple-haired pineapple snickered as he sat on one of Gokudera's chair.

"We fortune tellers need to know self-defense too." He smiled proudly at the frustrated Gokudera and closed his eyes, obviously waiting for Gokudera's information.

Groaning in defeat, Gokudera sat before his laptop and typed a few words, mumbling to himself. When he was done, the bomb man turned towards Tsuna and Mukuro and nodded seriously.

"The treasure hunter 72 goes by the code name –Nashi-. Unfortunately, not much known was known about him, except that he has brown hair." Gokudera shrugged as he glanced at Tsuna before continuing.

"He was suspected to be last sighted in the airport, here in Italy, about several minutes ago. I assumed that he is heading for Japan, Namimori, where the next Trehunt is." Gokudera confirmed.

Trehunt was a world wide competition where people and treasure hunters from all over the world gathered in a country to take part in trials in order to determine their treasure hunter ranks.

Trehunt was held once very two years.

In two weeks time, the Trehunt will be held in Japan.

"Kufufufu, so number 72 was not hard to find after all…" Mukuro said, obviously pleased. It seemed that he was going to find that 72 sooner than he had thought.

Gokudera shook his head. "Once he leaves Italy, it will be hard to track him again…plus, it was not confirmed that he was at the airport."

Speaking of the airport reminded Tsuna of his own flight. He too, was supposed to leave for Japan for the Trehunt. Snapping his head towards the clock on the wall, the brunette realized that he had to rush for his flight.

"Oh no, I've got to go! I'm going to Japan too!" Tsuna cried as he waved a goodbye at Gokudera and rushed out before the silver-haired man could reply, Mukuro walked swiftly beside him. Tsuna of course knew that Gokudera would want to go with him, but it would be troublesome. The brown-haired treasure hunter had noticed that Gokudera and Mukuro did not really get along. Hence, if he brought them along, he was sure something would happen…

He would see Gokudera soon, at the Trehunt.

_reborn_

Reborn frowned as he waited in his car, right outside the entrance of the airport. The black-haired man had calculated that Tsuna would leave Italy. So right after reporting to the Ninth, he went to the airport and started waiting.

This time, Tsuna would not slip past his fingers.

Reborn immediately exited his car and walked into the airport when he spotted Tsuna walking into the airport when an unknown man beside him.

He was going to catch that Tsuna.

_tsuna_mk_

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier!" Tsuna apologized as both of them entered the boarding area before heading towards their plane. Tsuna was still quite sorry that he did not tell Mukuro about his flight sooner.

Mukuro waved a dismissing hand and chuckled. "You didn't know that you would have a companion, did you?" Actually, the fortune teller was quite pleased. Now, they were heading towards Japan, in search of –Nashi- and for the Trehunt.

Mukuro had scanned the whole airport before they headed for their plane (Don't ask us how~). There was no one with brown hair there, except for Tsuna.

It seemed that he had to go Japan to for 72…

When both of them sat down, Tsuna turned to Mukuro and tapped his chin curiously.

"Hey, Mukuro, how did you get a plane ticket? I thought it was too late to buy them…"

The said purple-haired man just smiled mysteriously and put a finger on his lips.

"It's a trade secret."

_reborn_

Reborn's eyes darted left and right as he walked down the plane, towards his seat. He was searching for Tsuna, who he knew was on the same plane.

He, however, did not notice a black-haired man who was holding a long package was sitting at a corner silently, staring at him...and Tsuna.

Smirking widely when he saw Tsuna, Reborn sat behind the younger man, his eyes piercing.

Tsuna, by instinct, whipped his head around and stared hard at Reborn.

"Wow, this is amazing! How did you find me! How did you get the air ticket? I was quite sure that…" Tsuna started talking to himself as he continued to stare at Reborn, his eyes full of excitement.

"…Trade secret…" Reborn finally replied, even more amazed by Tsuna's lack of alertness. Did the brown-eyed man not know that Reborn was there to get the ring back? Why was Tsuna not fazed at all?

After asking for black coffee, Reborn sighed to himself and sipped the drink thoughtfully. Since he could not do anything in the plane, he should just relax for now.

Giggling at Reborn's answer and reaction, Tsuna sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. It was interesting. Someday, he was going to find out how Mukuro and Reborn got their last minute plane tickets…

With Reborn and Mukuro around, Tsuna was certain that the flight would not be boring at all.

_ooooooooooooooooo_o_oo_ooooooo_o

Oki: Hope it is not too confusing! XD

Yama: Do review please! Hey, Oki, who's 72?

Oki: I thought you knew? *ignores Yama* See ya soon! *waves*


	4. I ran

Oki: Yeah, I know what you are thinking.

Yama: Huh, what am I thinking? *puzzled*

Oki: I bet you are thinking: 'Why are we updating this? Why not other stories?'

Oki: The answer is simple: "This story won the rock-scissors-paper game..."

Yama: Huh? You don't make sense.

Yama: We don't own KHR! So do enjoy! *whispers* And do ignore Oki. She's not in her right mind...

Oki: I heard you.

_oooo_ooooooooooooooooooo_o_ooooo_ooooooooooooooo_o

Tsuna was fuming.

Yes, he was now frowning, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. The brunette was wrong. The flight was boring, with no excitement at all.

Reborn was just drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper while Mukuro was playing with his crystal ball throughout the whole flight.

The trio was currently walking along a lively street, filled with many people who were there to participate in the Trehunt.

"Seriously, this is uninteresting. Can't any of you say something appealing?" Tsuna complained, glaring at Mukuro and Reborn, who was walking indifferently beside him.

Mukuro laughed and pointed at Tsuna's neck, a mysterious glint in his eye. The fortune teller had something he had wanted to ask Tsuna ever since he first saw the treasure hunter.

"Why don't you just take that bell around your neck off?" the purple-haired man suggested, his eyes narrowed cunningly. He wanted to see how Tsuna would react.

That question caught Tsuna off-guard. He had been wearing that bell around his neck for a long time. He did not think that anyone would ask about it.

Reborn nodded solemnly, a smirk in place. "I agree. That bell is annoying. It is too noisy." However, the older man had to admit, he had not realize that Tsuna was wearing a bell around is neck. Reborn had been too focus on chasing after Tsuna had he had not noticed it.

Now that he thought of it, it seemed rather strange.

Offended, Tsuna turned towards Reborn and growled at the taller man. There was no way he would take the bell off. No way.

"Why don't you just leave? You are not needed." Tsuna retorted, obviously pissed. The brown-haired man purposely rang his bell several times in order to irritate Reborn more.

"I would gladly leave, as long as you return the sky ring." was the calm reply.

"Nah, that's mine. I found it." Tsuna snickered proudly. He was not going to lose to Reborn that easily.

Mukuro was not at all interested in what was going on between Tsuna and Reborn. Why should he care about others' business? It was not his problem. Maybe if he told Reborn about their goal, the black-haired man would help them…

"We are finding 72." Mukuro suddenly blurted out, causing both Tsuna and Reborn to stare incredulously at him, their argument temporary forgotten.

Reborn stroked his chin, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he tried to recall what he knew about 72, the famous treasure hunter.

It perked his interest. Reborn himself would like to meet the rumored 72 too. If he travelled with Mukuro and Tsuna, he could get the sky ring back and also meet 72…

"Nah, your help is not needed, old man." Tsuna said carelessly, his eyes wandering away. The brunette knew that calculating look on Reborn's face. He knew what Reborn was thinking and planning.

Reborn pulled his fedora down, his smirk clear on his lips. He was not going to be defeated to that small brat (Tsuna) who just called him old.

"They say that 72 is one with nine lives…they say that it was hard to kill him…" Reborn mumbled to himself, but Mukuro and Tsuna heard him.

"Nine lives…Kufufufu, I'm afraid I don't believe in such lies."

_walking on_

Mukuro and Reborn instantly prepared for battle when they were unexpectedly surrounded by 5 men, all of them holding knives.

Tsuna, on the other hand, beamed in excitement.

Mukuro, however, was not amused. "I do hope that you know how to fight, 27." The fortune teller hoped; his body a little tensed. Mukuro of course knew that Reborn was capable of handling himself. But as for Tsuna…Mukuro could never be too sure.

"Nah, I can't do anything in this case." Tsuna shrugged casually, as if it was not a big deal. The brown-eyed man knew that he could easily dodge the men's weapons, but he could not do anything to fight back.

Both Mukuro and Reborn stared at Tsuna in awe, not believing their ears. It really amazed them how carefree Tsuna was. How did the treasure hunter survive all these 'adventures'?

The men slowly closed onto them, their knives raised. Without warning, one of them (let's call him R1) snatched Tsuna's bag pack and ran away.

"Hey, that's mine!" Tsuna called and he attempted to chase after the man, but was held back by Reborn.

"You can't do anything in this situation. That man has run far." Tsuna rolled his eyes at the dejecting comment and sighed helplessly.

"Please take care of the remaining men. I will get my bag back." With that, Tsuna swiftly glided past the remaining men and was gone in a second. The treasure hunter was confident in his speed. His speed was one of the main reasons why he could easily escape dangers…

After Tsuna was gone, the remaining men snarled at Reborn and Mukuro, their knives pointing at the two of them.

"Hey fortune teller and business man, give us all your belongings." One of them smirked, thinking that they had won.

To their surprise, Reborn shook his head and smiled thinly, his eyes darkening. Mukuro barked out a laugh and glared coldly at his targets.

The men surrounding Mukuro and Reborn were too naïve. They did not know who they were dealing with.

"Unfortunately, we are not your average business man and fortune teller."

_tsuna and R1_

R1 was panting hard, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He was heading towards the hideout, when his buddies would then meet him there.

R1 grinned to himself, a little pleased. That brown-haired man was a joke, an easy target. He bet that the brunette would be angry, tearing his hair off as he tried to chase R1…in vain.

All was well, that was what R1 thought when he suddenly heard a giggle right behind him.

Slowly turning back, R1 nearly jumped out of his wits when he saw Tsuna running effortlessly beside him, a huge smile in place.

"Hi there, you sure run fast! Why don't you just return my bag to me?" Tsuna smiled sweetly, his hand outstretched for his bag.

R1 sneered helplessly as he clutched onto the bag closely to him, not willing to back down. He increased his speed, hoping to get Tsuna off his tail.

Yet, R1 could not succeed.

"I take my words back. You are no fun, not fast enough at all. Not a challenge at all." Tsuna pouted and in a blur, he took his bag pack back. He had thought that R1 would give him a challenge, but apparently Tsuna was wrong.

How disappointing.

"You…" R1 snarled, flashing his knife at Tsuna as he lunged at the treasure hunter. Tsuna was busy searching through his bag pack that he did not notice R1 charging at him…

"Ha, that's dangerous, waving a weapon at an innocent person." Both Tsuna and R1 looked up and saw a tall man holding R1 by the wrist, disarming him.

_time _skip_

"Ha, nice to meet you, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" the tall man grinned as he scratched his head cheerfully.

Mukuro and Reborn both gave Tsuna a questioning look, demanding that the brunette explain himself.

"Yamamoto here saved me." Tsuna cheered, patting Yamamoto on the back. Yamamoto had saved him from R1 when R1 wanted to attack him.

"You don't know how to defend yourself, do you?" Yamamoto laughed, causing Tsuna to smile too.

"Nah, too troublesome to use…"

"Hmmm…" both Mukuro and Reborn glanced at Yamamoto, scanning him from head to toe. Yamamoto seemed friendly and outgoing, but they knew better. Yamamoto was hiding something.

Reborn did not like the way Yamamoto was looking at Tsuna. He was staring at Tsuna as if the brown-eyed treasure hunter was a target.

Reborn frowned underneath his fedora. Tsuna was his target, his target…

"I'm not sure it is a good idea to let him travel with us…" Mukuro started his face blank.

Tsuna shook his head, dismissing Mukuro's words. "I'm sure Yamamoto also wants to join the Trehunt! He was on the plane with us, at a corner!"

At Tsuna's words, Yamamoto, Reborn and Mukuro immediately thought the same thing.

_'How did he know?'_

Reborn was stunned and shocked, his pride greatly affected. How could he, a pro, not remember any faces such as Yamamoto's? How could he have not notice? How did Tsuna…?

Mukuro too was puzzled. He was a fortune teller. If a secretive person such as Yamamoto was on the plane, he would had sense him and taken note. How could Tsuna…?

As for Yamamoto, the black-haired man was starting to feel a little cautious. No one could really sense him, much less knew where he was. How did Tsuna find him? How did he know?

However, it would not affect Yamamoto. After all, he was confident that he could finish his job soon…it would matter at all.

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi would soon be dead.

_oooooooooo_o_oo_oooo_o

Oki: I'm sooooooo tired today!

Yama: I'm a little stressed about tomorrow...

Oki: Anyways, pls do review!

Yama: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD

Oki: See ya!


	5. I asked

Yama: Sad, sad...

Oki: *ignores Yama* We don't own KHR!

Yama: More and more mystery...

Oki: Pls enjoy! XD

Yama: Yeah! (attempts to smile)

_ooooooo_oooooo_ooo_o_oooo_o

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! You want the sky ring or whatever ring back right?" Tsuna sighed harshly for the tenth time that day. Reborn had been nagging him to return the sky ring ever since they met Yamamoto.

Tsuna would not give Reborn his sky ring, it was rightfully his. It felt right, the ring in his pack. Somehow, to Tsuna, the Vongola sky ring was meant for him. It made him feel safe and powerful…

"Look, we are here!" Yamamoto's excited voice broke Tsuna's thoughts, bringing the brunette back to reality. They finally reached the Namimori forest, where they were going to have their first round of Trehunt. There were many contestants, all of them determined to get a place in the treasure hunter's ranks.

"Welcome to the first round of the Trehunt!" a voice came from above them. Glancing around him, Tsuna could not see anyone talking...

"The first round will be treasure hunting, the basics of the Trehunt! You have 3 hours to find treasures in the Namimori forest! Anything in this forest can be a treasure! However, beware, there are dangers lucking…" the voice continued.

Nodding to himself, Reborn stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey, Tsuna, you want to bet?" the black-haired man asked, his eyes calculative.

Tsuna, knowing what Reborn was thinking, nodded in return and grinned, glad to take up Reborn's challenge.

"Yeah, if I get the best treasure, you don't bother me about the ring." Tsuna declared.

"If I got the best treasure, you will return me the ring."

Both of them stared at each other for a minute.

"It's a deal."

_forest_

Raising his hands above his head, Tsuna stretched fully and yawned. It was time to have fun and to pick some fruits. He was going to beat Reborn.

He was now in the middle of the forest, all alone. Everyone had gone off to search for precious treasures.

Grinning to himself, Tsuna was prepared to set off when he suddenly felt someone behind him. He managed to see his attacker when he felt a katana plunged into his stomach. Tsuna did not even have time to react or avoid the attack.

"Yamamoto…is that you?" Tsuna managed to choke out as he fell to the ground. Why did Yamamoto attack him? Unless…

**"Who sent you?"**

Yamamoto tilted his head slightly, staring blankly at his katana. It was slightly unnerving how Tsuna asked him suddenly. It was uncommon for someone dying to be still so…stern. It would not hurt him to give Tsuna a little information, since the brown-haired man was going to die.

"Ha, it was someone by the name Natsu, who hired me to kill you." Yamamoto mused, his eyes dark as he glanced at the hurt Tsuna. However, the swordsman had to admit that he was curious why Tsuna's eyes flashed at the name 'Natsu'.

Yet, it did not matter anymore. What mattered was Yamamoto finishing his job.

"Sorry, Tsuna, I'm afraid you have to die." The taller man smiled thinly as he swung a finishing blow at Tsuna.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi was no more._ Yamamoto thought grimly. He was a little regretful that he had to kill such a nice and harmless person like Tsuna.

Shaking his head to clear the thought, Yamamoto refused to be attached to Tsuna. He was after all, an assassin who kills with no mercy.

Yamamoto stepped forward at Tsuna and bent down, his hand reaching out. He took off the bell on Tsuna's neck but left the collar on.

"You really don't know how to defend yourself, do you?" Yamamoto smiled sadly as he clutched the bell and walked away.

_reborn_

Reborn frowned as he strolled in the forest, his frown getting deeper by the second. There was nothing worth looking in sight. How was he supposed to win Tsuna like that? He was about to shoot in frustration when he unexpectedly spotted something glittering on a tree.

There could be so hope in winning that Tsuna after all.

_mukuro_

Mukuro beamed as he sat in a coffee shop outside the Namimori forest. The fortune was not planning to join the Trehunt at all. He was waiting for the 3 hours to end.

The purple-haired man was going to observe every single contestant, in hopes of finding 72.

However, he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. There was a crack in his crystal ball...

_Yamamoto_N_

Yamamoto took out his phone and dialed a number, his face expressionless.

**-Beep-**

"Yes?" a smooth voice answered the call.

"I've completed the task." Yamamoto reported curtly, his voice strained. This particular client always made him uncomfortable. The voice sounded confident, strong and fearless.

Yamamoto knew that Natsu was someone sly…

"Of course…I know. I saw you killing him after all." Natsu purred, causing Yamamoto to shudder unconsciously. The assassin did not realize that he was being watched. Natsu was indeed one to be feared.

"Good work; I will transfer the money to your bank soon." Natsu replied before hanging up.

**-Beep-**

At that time, Yamamoto seriously did not know what to feel. Staring at the bell in his hand, Yamamoto decided to meet up with Mukuro, who was outside the forest.

Briefly, he wondered why the innocent Tsuna was targeted by the crafty Natsu.

_natsu_

Natsu grinned widely, his eyes glowing with glee as he sat on a tree, hidden from Yamamoto's sight.

He had witnessed the whole thing; he had witnessed how Yamamoto killed Tsuna. Too bad Yamamoto told Tsuna that Natsu had wanted him dead. However, Natsu suspected that Tsuna knew as much. The brown-haired treasure hunter was sometimes too fast and clever for his own good.

Snickering to himself, Natsu jumped off the tree and sighed, shaking his head helplessly. It was time for him to get Tsuna. It was rare to have Tsuna so obedient, not moving and escaping from him. Hence, it was certainly the time to get Tsuna.

Indeed, it was definitely time to get Sawada Tsunayoshi, his dear younger brother.

_oooooooooooo_o_oooo_o_oooooooo_o

Oki: Pls don't O.O me, I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last.

Yama: Sad, sad. *shakes head*

Oki: *hits Yama* Try to cheer up.

Yama: I can't...*sobs*

Oki: See ya all soon! Pls give more reviews...

Yama: To cheer me up :) (attempts to smile)


	6. I waved

Yama: I'm happy, after seeing so many reviews. XD

Oki: I can't help but chuckle evilly. Heeeeeee.

Yama: More obvious clues in this chapter!

Oki: We don't own KHR! X)

Yama: Pls read and enjoy! :D

_ooooo_ooooo_o_oo_ooo_o

As Natsu was heading towards the fallen Tsuna, at the same time, someone wearing a black jacket stood silently in front of Tsuna. The tonfa-holding man stared coldly at Tsuna, who was still lying still on the ground.

"…" Hibari nudged Tsuna with his foot, not caring if he accidentally kicked the brunette's face.

"…You are pathetic, getting killed so easily." Hibari stated, still glaring at the unmoving Tsuna. Of course, the treasure hunter did not reply him.

Hibari frowned deeper, a scowl on his face. Apparently Tsuna was purposely ignoring him. Hibari knew that Tsuna was already conscious several minutes after Yamamoto walked off. The brown-haired man just did not want to get up.

"…Stop being down. It was not as if you know that swordsman well." Hibari continued, crossing his arms as he shook his head. Tsuna was down. He was dejected, after being betrayed by Yamamoto.

"How long are you going to stay here and act dead?" Hibari demanded, as little frustrated by the lack of response from Tsuna.

"…" Tsuna did not reply.

Tensing up a little, Hibari took a step back, a little unwilling. He knew of a way to get Tsuna up, but was reluctant to say that…

"Stop acting dead. Natsu is coming. It's time for you to get up…Master." Hibari sighed slightly when he saw Tsuna abruptly sat up, a grin on the brunette's face.

"Ah, you sure know how to wake me up, Hibari." Tsuna grinned as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Nonetheless, Tsuna winced slightly when his wound hurt a little. Even if he had more than one life, wounds still hurt.

True, Tsuna was quite hurt when Yamamoto plunged his katana into his (Tsuna's) stomach. However, Tsuna was going to push ALL the blame to Natsu, who was the mastermind. It was not the first time Natsu had tried to hurt or kill him, in order to get to Tsuna.

Yet, Yamamoto was the first one who could actually kill him…

Hibari search his pockets before holding a bell out to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, this is another extra bell."

"Nah, you can keep it. Without my bell, Natsu can't find me easily. No one can find me easily…" Hibari narrowed his eyes when his surroundings fell silent. He knew that Tsuna was still there, in front of him, for the treasure hunter would not just leave without saying goodbye.

However, when Tsuna was not talking, it was as if the brown-haired man disappeared in to thin air, right in front of him.

Hibari had to admit that it was slightly…unnerving.

It was also one of the reasons why Natsu wanted Tsuna…

"Well, I'm off! See you soon, Hibari!" Tsuna waved before he fell silent and completely disappeared from Hibari's sight.

Hibari turned and started walking in the other direction, determined to avoid the oncoming Natsu. The older brunette was a pain, always trying to stalk Tsuna. Natsu may be Tsuna's brother, but both their personalities were totally different. Natsu would not hesitant to do anything to get what he wanted.

Actually, Natsu had wanted to recruit Tsuna to join his company, but the treasure hunter had wanted freedom, so he always refused Natsu's offer. Natsu, not one to give up his target so easily, continued to pester Tsuna…

Hence the chase began.

Honestly, Hibari was rather against Tsuna running all around the place, getting into troubles. He would really rather Tsuna accept a stable job at Natsu's company and work, instead of fooling around…

That is, if only Hibari could trust Natsu and the company that he owned…he could never trust that cunning Natsu.

_natsu_

Natsu hissed angrily when he reached the spot where Tsuna was killed, only to find it empty. Tsuna had disappeared without a trace.

Why could Tsuna not just stay still, even for a while?

Furthermore, Natsu had seen Yamamoto took off Tsuna's bell. So, it would be troublesome to find Tsuna…

Smirking slyly, Natsu suddenly thought of a brilliant idea.

Tsuna would surely go back to his companions, so if Natsu went back to find Reborn and Mukuro…he would definitely find Tsuna.

Laughing out loud, Natsu glared at the sky, his face twisted into an ugly snarl.

Tsuna was definitely coming with him, definitely.

_Reborn_t_

"Now, we are all calculating the results of the first round!" the first round of Trehunt had finally ended and the judges were now examining the treasures that the contestants found.

"Wow, we have the results! Just check the results board and see if you passed! The next round would be held tomorrow! Rest well!" the announcer boomed.

"For now, we will announce the top three!" the voice continued.

"Third, number 69, Gokudera Hayato!" Tsuna cheered when he heard his friend's name being called. Gokudera was great!

That also meant that Gokudera was present at the Trehunt. Tsuna started glancing around, searching for his silver-haired friend when the announcer continued.

"Reborn, a new contestant this year, has the second highest points!" snapping his head towards, Reborn, Tsuna narrowed his eyes, growling when Reborn gave him a smug smile.

Reborn was holding out his hand in expectation, waiting for Tsuna to hand him the Vongola sky ring.

Tsuna was about to run away…when he spotted Yamamoto and Mukuro walking towards them.

"Hello, we are here!" Tsuna waved widely, beaming as he called out to the fortune teller and the swordsman.

Of course, Tsuna noticed Yamamoto's confused and stunned look.

…

"Kufufufu, Tsuna, you looked as if you died." Mukuro mused as he pointed to Tsuna's stained shirt.

The said brunette just smiled cheerfully and ignored Mukuro's suspicious look.

"Nah, I just met some trouble in the forest!" with that, Tsuna started chatting without stopping, as the other three waited for the results. They were keen to know who had the highest score…

As for Yamamoto, his eyes had never left Tsuna from the start, wondering why Tsuna was still alive. The swordsman was sure that he had killed Tsuna. When Yamamoto left Tsuna, the brown-haired man was not breathing, there was no heartbeat either…

So how did Tsuna survive?

Right now, Yamamoto was even more confused when Tsuna did not expose him.

Why?

Yamamoto's train of thoughts broke when the announcer finally spoke again.

"The one who had the highest score is number 72, -Nashi-!"

At the same time, both Mukuro and Reborn frowned. They did not notice where –Nashi- was at all. Where could he actually be?

"Hey, Tsuna, give me the Vongola ring. I won the bet." Reborn stated coolly as he again held out a hand at Tsuna, who pouted.

Tsuna sighed and slowly handed Reborn the sky ring, his face not pleased at all. He did not want to give up his ring, but a bet was a bet…

However, Tsuna did not expect Reborn's reaction when the ring was handed to him.

The black-haired man immediately grimaced when the ring touched him and quickly handed the ring back to Tsuna.

"Doesn't the ring…burn?" Reborn asked carefully, not sure how Tsuna would response. He wondered if Tsuna felt the sharp pain when he held the ring too.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt at all…why would it hurt?" Tsuna asked curiously, staring hard at the ring in his hand.

"…Nothing…" Reborn shook his head and kept quiet. He once heard the Ninth mentioned that when the Vongola sky ring chose a heir, no one else could hold the ring without getting injured…

Could it be?

Reborn decided to observe Tsuna. He would contact the Ninth…soon.

Yamamoto suddenly snapped out of his daze, his mind unexpectedly clear. He finally figured out who Tsuna was, and why the brunette did not die.

Tsuna was…

Yamamoto pointed and Tsuna as his eyes widened.

"You are…"

_oooooooooooooo_ooo_oo_oooooooooooo_o_

Oki: OOOOOOoooooooooo, you are?

Yama: Do review! XD

Oki: Thx! See ya soon!


	7. I glared

Yama: Ciao, we are back! Thank you all! *cheers*

Oki: We don't own KHR.

Yama: Pls enjoy! P.s. If this chapter is too confusing, do tell us. We will try to clear things up in the following chapter...

Oki: We would really appreciate if you could tell us which character (for now) that you like best! XD

Oki: Thanks and enjoy! *thumbs up*

_ooooooooooooooooo_o_ooooo_oo_o

"Ha, it's of course me, Tsuna! Don't tell me until now you still don't recognize me?" Tsuna suddenly burst out as he unexpectedly grabbed onto Yamamoto's shoulder and laughed.

The brunette was cheerful, but Yamamoto could sense otherwise judging from the Tsuna's grip on his shoulder. The message was clear: Don't say it out.

Yamamoto, of course, kept his mouth shut.

The swordsman did not know why, but he just felt a respectable aura coming from Tsuna. There was just an urge to…obey the treasure hunter.

The others just shook their head at Tsuna's senseless words, not suspecting anything. They all continued their original conversation.

Yamamoto could not blame the others for not suspecting Tsuna's identity. Even he himself was not sure…was nearly fooled.

Not much people can actually link an overly cheerful person to a powerful and cool treasure hunter.

Pulling Tsuna to one side, Yamamoto voiced his suspicions.

"You are –Nashi-, aren't you?" the black-haired man whispered into Tsuna's left ear. Noticing Tsuna's slightly darkened look, Yamamoto was quite such that he was right.

Tsuna avoided Yamamoto's eyes and shrugged before grinning brightly. "I lived after I died, didn't I?" the brown-haired man questioned Yamamoto.

"It's up to you to believe whether the rumors are true or not." Tsuna cast Yamamoto a mysterious smile before jumping back to Reborn and Mukuro.

_They say that that 72 had nine lives...like a cat._

_Even if you tell others…who would believe you?_ Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto as a cool quesiton rang through the swordsman's head.

...

Mukuro realized that something was a little off about Tsuna, when the treasure hunter came back. Tsuna seemed sharper…Mukuro can't seem to sense the brunette's presence at certain times.

Then it hit him.

Tsuna seemed to be a little more talkative…ever since the first round, Mukuro had not seen Tsuna not talk at all…

Even Yamamoto and Reborn seemed to be distracted by their own thoughts. Mukuro smirked. Something definitely happened.

The fortune teller then spotted an unknown brunette heading their way.

"Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Natsu; I'm Tsuna's older brother." The newcomer grinned and waved excitedly at Tsuna, who immediately frowned and looked away. His sly brother had found him again.

Natsu's arrival caused both Mukuro and Yamamoto to be a little shocked.

Mukuro did not know that Tsuna had an older brother. Natsu gave him a sense of confidence, a sense of superiority. It was highly possible that Natsu was 72, -Nashi-.

Mukuro smiled proudly. He was one step closer to his goal.

Yamamoto did not know that Tsuna had an older brother. However, what really shocked him was not that Tsuna had a brother.

What really surprised Yamamoto, was that Natsu was actually Tsuna's brother.

The moment Yamamoto heard Natsu's smooth and confident voice, the swordsman instantly recognize Natsu as the one who hire him to kill Tsuna.

Why would Natsu want to kill his own brother? Did Natsu know about Tsuna having more than one life?

Even so, it did not make sense that Natsu wanted Tsuna dead…unless Natsu hates his younger brother.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother for me!" Natsu smiled sweetly and nodded curtly, earning himself a disgusted look from Tsuna.

Now Yamamoto was more confused. Natsu seemed to care for Tsuna…a lot. He could hear from the older brunette's voice that he really liked Tsuna.

So why did Natsu want Tsuna dead?

"Stop acting like that, you are disgusting." Tsuna rolled his eyes in distaste and turned away, refusing to look at Natsu. Reborn just stood at one side, watching the whole exchange. He had not really seen the jolly Tsuna retorted at anyone before. It appeared that Tsuna dislike Natsu…a lot.

"Oh, come on, after searching so long for you, you treat me so coldly?" Natsu pouted, crossing his arms childishly.

The older brunette inwardly smirked as he watched Tsuna expression shifting from a blank look to a face of slight shock.

Natsu had straightaway felt Tsuna's anger and dislike directed at him, not that he cared. Natsu knew that Tsuna would never bring himself to really hate him.

He had also felt Yamamoto's emotions. There were both confusion and suspicion. Yamamoto had put his guard on against Natsu.

Not that Natsu bothered. He just wanted to get Tsuna back.

On the other hand, he sensed excitement from the purple-haired man who was wearing fortune teller's robes. He was sure that the fortune teller was also someone not normal.

Nodding slowly, Natsu reminded himself to be aware to the purple-haired man. He (Mukuro) might be a danger to his (Natsu) dear Tsuna.

Reborn was what really troubled Natsu. The black-haired man in a suit was the one standing closest to Tsuna, all the while silent. Reborn was just standing there, staring in silence, a calculative look on his face.

Narrowing his eyes at Reborn, Natsu smiled dangerously. A minute ago before Yamamoto pulled Tsuna to a side; Natsu was still sitting high up in a tree.

Natsu saw Reborn staring intently at Tsuna, deep in thought.

He did not like it.

Really.

"Hey, Tsuna, I'm here to bring you back. Come with me, will you?" Natsu continued, stepping forward towards Tsuna.

Tsuna took a step back and shook his head.

"I could disappear on you right now, you know." The treasure hunter threatened. Tsuna gave his elder brother a tight smile and kept silent.

Tsuna's form shimmered in front of his friends and he suddenly disappeared, much to Reborn, Yamamoto and Mukuro's amazement.

Mukuro suddenly realized the reason why Tsuna was being more talkative than usually. The moment Tsuna kept quiet, his presence disappeared completely…

The purple-haired man also found out that Tsuna's bell was missing…

Yamamoto had expected Natsu to frown and panic, for Tsuna suddenly disappeared before him.

However, Natsu still looked confident.

The older brunette just grinned and spoke quietly, his voice full of coolness.

"You are still there, aren't you, Tsuna? I believe you dropped this." Natsu sneered as he held a bell out in front of him, waiting silently for Tsuna's reply.

Natsu knew that Tsuna would surely reappear and step out…

"What did you do to him? What did you do to Hibari?" Tsuna abruptly reappeared before Natsu and grabbed onto his brother's collar, anger in his eyes.

The bell that Natsu was holding out was the one that Hibari had offered him before they separated.

Natsu, having the bell in his possession meant that something must have happened to Hibari.

Pulling Natsu towards him by the collar, Tsuna glared straight into his brother's eyes and frowned.

"What have you done to him?"

As for Natsu, the cunning brunette just grinned, obviously happy and pleased. He did not mind seeing Tsuna pissed at all. In fact, Natsu was actually quite interested now.

He had not seen Tsuna being angry for quite a while.

_ooooooooooooooooo_oo_o_ooo_o_ooooooooo_o_o

Oki: Hope you enjoyed it! XD

Yama: We will of course try to update the other stories! Well, we more or less know more about Tsuna's true identity! ;)

Oki: Do review and see you soon! X)


	8. I hid

Yama: Ciao, we are back! XD

Oki: We apologised if this story is rather confusing... *cries* but we will try our best! XP

Yama: We don't own KHR!

Oki: We kinda wrote a fast summary to summarize the previous few chapters!

Yama: Pls enjoy! X)

_oooooo_o_ooo_oo_oooo_ooo_ooooo_o

The story so far:

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 22, was a treasure hunter who loved adventure. He had taken the Vongola's treasure ring, the sky ring, only to be pursued by Reborn, who was part of the Vongola family.

Tsuna had met a mystery fortune teller, Mukuro, who hired him to search for the best treasure hunter known, 72. Thus, both of them set off for Japan. Along the way, Mukuro and Tsuna were joined by Reborn, who decided to stick with Tsuna and Yamamoto, a cheerful swordsman. Yet, Yamamoto was actually a skilled assassin hired by Natsu, who happened to be Tsuna's elder brother.

Natsu had been trying to convince Tsuna to join his suspicious company, and he would stop at nothing. With the first round of Trehunt over, Tsuna was now confronted by his cunning brother, Natsu.

Right now, many questions were unanswered.

Yamamoto was not sure who Tsuna really was, but he had a pretty good idea what the brunette's identity was…

Reborn wondered if Tsuna was the chosen boss for the Vongola family.

Who was Hibari?

Why was Natsu so keen to persuade Tsuna?

Was Tsuna really 72? If he was, why did he hide his identity?

_summary end_flashback_

Natsu, age 9, Tsuna, age 7

"Why…why did you kill it?" Tsuna cried out, glaring furiously at Natsu, who was holding a dead kitten in his arms.

"Why? It's dying, so I ended its pain." Natsu replied indifferently, his eyes without any emotion.

"…" Tsuna frowned, his eyes narrowing. Natsu could feel that Tsuna was getting angry but he did not care. To him, Tsuna getting angry was not much of a problem.

He was wrong.

…

That day, Tsuna entered his berserk mode and Natsu ended up with a broken arm.

_end flashback_

Natsu grinned widely as he waited eagerly for Tsuna to be completely angry. It was not that the older brunette liked it when Tsuna was pissed. Okay, maybe Natsu would feel excited, shivering with thrill when that happens, but he did not want his little brother to be completely controlled by his own anger every time.

However, Natsu decided, in this case, when Tsuna fully released his anger, he would scare off his friends…leaving Natsu alone with Tsuna! Smirking slyly, Natsu cast a side-way glance to Tsuna's companions. He could not wait to see their horrified looks when Tsuna entered his berserk mode.

Reborn immediately sensed that something was wrong, being a professional hit man he was. The usual happy-go-lucky Tsuna was rapidly transforming into someone that he did not know, into someone so powerful…that it scared him.

Yamamoto, too, noticed Tsuna's increase in strength as he gripped his sword tighter. Yes, Tsuna was indeed strong when he was angry, but there was no control in his movements…

The Tsuna right now, was dangerous.

Mukuro was actually quite tempted to look into his crystal ball, hoping to see what would happen…but he held his impulses. After all, the show that he was watching right now was much more interesting.

"No…I can't give in…" Tsuna managed out as he raised his fist above his head, prepared to attack Natsu. However, unconsciously, in his inner world, the treasure hunter refused to give in to his anger. Every time he entered berserk mode, he had no idea what happened during that period of time.

He could not lose control. Trying to take several deep breaths, Tsuna strained to calm himself down, choosing to ignore his friends' anxious stares and Natsu's smug look.

He had to concentrate.

"This is the last call. Any participants at the edge of the Namimori forest, please gather at the main tent now, we are going to brief for the second round!" the sudden announcement got Tsuna's attention as he finally managed to contain his anger.

Wiping his face, Tsuna beamed and skipped off after waving at the others. It suddenly hit Tsuna that Hibari was capable of protecting himself...how could he be so silly and rash?

"I'm off for the next round! Wish me luck!" bouncing off, Tsuna left the others there, at the edge of the forest, stunned. They were all amazed by Tsuna's abrupt change.

It seemed that Tsuna could hide his _unknown_ self very well.

Natsu pouted a little, not pleased that Tsuna quickly disregarded his threat. Looks like his plan to scare the others away failed.

Glancing at the bell in his hand, Natsu sighed and ran after Tsuna, another nifty grin plastered on his face. Oh well, Natsu was sure that he could not keep Hibari for long, since the black-haired man was capable…

Thus, Natsu decided to tag along…mainly for fun. Of course, he too had some plan in mind.

_hibari_

Hibari sat in a couch, his arms folded across his chest. The black-haired man was currently in Natsu's mansion, his eyes surveying his surroundings.

Natsu actually had the nerve to steal his bell and _invited_ him to his house for a cup of coffee. Hibari of course rejected Natsu's offer but the brunette's words had stopped him.

"Why don't we discuss Tsuna's future? You don't want him to be wandering around all day, without any aim. Do you? After all, Tsuna has to inherit the family business." Then they sat down and discussed.

After that, Natsu had left, taking the bell with him, leaving Hibari in the mansion, deep in thought.

True, Tsuna had to take over the family business, but Hibari was not sure he wanted Natsu to guide Tsuna. As Tsuna's guardian, he had the responsibility to lead the younger brunette.

Natsu wanted to propose an offer to Tsuna before the treasure hunter officially inherit their family business.

Natsu's offer was tempting…but Tsuna might not appreciate it. Well, it was up to Natsu to convince Tsuna to accept his offer…if he could.

"Those troublesome herbivores…"

_trehunt_

"Welcome to the second round of the Trehunt!" the announcer declared, causing the crowd before him to cheer.

"This round, you all will be given a token each. All of you will reenter the Namimori forest and stay in there for a total of 3 days. Anyone who exits the forest before this time will be disqualified. Your aim is to collect a total of 3 tokens, including yours…" the announcer smirked, pausing for a while to let his words sink into the participants' mind.

Then he continued.

"In order to proceed to the last round, each of you have to have at least 3 tokens…" the announcer continued, his smirk getting wider and wider as the participants were handed a red token each.

Tsuna flipped the token as he glanced at it, wondering how he should keep it. The red token was round, with several lion designs on it. Rolling his eyes a little, Tsuna stuffed the important token into his jacket pocket.

"Now, all of you will be given a backpack each, and you are allow to select any item you want from these shelves!" waving his hands dramatically, the announcer pointed to several shelves along him. The shelves had many different items, ranging from food to weapons.

"You will be given 10 minutes to prepare before the second round officially begin! Now, go!"

As the participants rushed to stock up their three-day supply, the announcer smirked, a little amused by the participants' excitement.

Those rookies all thought that they were able to enter the ranks of the treasure hunters easily, but they were wrong. The second round was one that eliminates those without skills and endurance. The participants had to confront each other in order to obtain their opponents' tokens…

Soon, less than half of the participants will be disqualified.

_oooo_ooooo_oooo_o_o_oooooo_o

Oki: How is it?

Yama: Pls give us some reviews! XD

Oki: To give us the power! Yay! *punches the air*

Yama: See you soon. :D


	9. I laughed

Oki: Actually, we kind of link Tsuna's berserk mode with his Dying Will Mode…

Yama: Anyways, another chapter here!

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Pls enjoy! X)

_oooooo_oo_o_ooo_o_o

Reborn smirked and nodded to himself, a satisfied look on his face. The business man had finished packing the things he needed for the 3 days and was staring his own slightly-big bag. His pack was just the right size, with enough food that could last him for the 3 days. There was nothing unnecessary inside his pack.

Turning back to Tsuna, who too finished packing his backpack, Reborn raised an eyebrow in amusement, a little surprised by the bag Tsuna was holding.

The brunette was currently holding a limp pack, as if nothing (much) was placed inside it. However, Tsuna seemed to be very contented with the things he took.

"Are you sure that it would be enough?" Reborn taunted, eyeing Tsuna's bag in curiosity. The black-haired man could not understand how Tsuna could look so confident-after all, they were going to fight battles as well as survive in the dangerous forest.

There would not be any food provided. There would not be any help given.

One would normally prepare packages of food and drinks, in order to survive the days in Namimori forest…

"Of course I'm sure!" Tsuna exclaimed cheerfully, not even fazed by Reborn's doubtful questions. Looking at the other participants' packed bags, Tsuna could not help but inwardly laugh.

Bringing food, water and shelter to the forest was indeed important, but having a heavy burden would do them no good.

One thing that people failed to realize was that the forest itself can actually provide them with the necessary resources…with risks of course.

"You won't survive by bringing only bread and dried fish…" Reborn started, but cheekily cut him off.

"Nah, I'm too lazy to bring all the heavy and useless stuff…"Tsuna shrugged casually and skipped off towards Natsu, ignoring Reborn's glare.

Reborn sighed helplessly and decided to leave Tsuna alone. Even if Tsuna was the possible heir of Vongola, Reborn had to admit that he was too annoyed to care about the brown-haired man's welfare.

He should first take care of himself. There were opponents that Reborn knew he should not underestimate…people like the unknown 72…

Not that Reborn was unsure that he would win.

It was going to be easy and entertaining…for Reborn at least.

Tsuna just had to stay alive, relying on himself and no one else.

With that confidence and mindset in him, Reborn steadily strolled into the risky forest, the other participants racing before him, hoping to find a good spot to prepare themselves for the upcoming battles.

Soon, everyone had entered the forest, leaving Tsuna as the last participant left, standing outside the forest, and still arguing with Natsu.

"I refuse!" Tsuna growled out, a deep frown plastered on his face. How Natsu could even thought of that idea? What made his brother thought that Tsuna would accept his deal?

Yamamoto and Mukuro stood quietly at a side, both of them staring blankly at Tsuna, who had suddenly shouted out, wondering what was going on.

"Now, even Hibari agreed that it is time for you to stop fooling around. You have to take over the family business, that was what you promised us before you went back on your word." Natsu continued smoothly, not intimidated by Tsuna's edgy tone.

That got Tsuna silent, his head slightly lowered in shame.

Well, the brown-haired treasure hunter was willing to take over his family's business…until he found something that he was very interested in…

Something that Tsuna was so interested in that he was willing to give up his position as the heir to Vongola. Not that the brunette knew what Vongola was. He was never interested in his family's work, but when his father died, he had no choice but accept his family's request…

He did not even know what his family does for a living…hence, Vongola was a foreign word to him…somehow, Tsuna was sure that he heard the name before…

He might have promised his father before, but Tsuna was not willing to let go of treasure hunting so soon.

"Let me repeat myself; if your true identity as 72 is found out, you have to return to us." Natsu spoke in a low voice, a sly smile slowly stretching across his face. He loved teasing his younger sibling, who glanced around anxiously before returning his attention to Natsu.

"No way am I going to accept that!" Tsuna shook his head frantically, but Natsu was confident that Tsuna would bend to his will.

"Oh, so you mean you are going to leave Hibari with me? You want to continue breaking your word? I don't mind…" Natsu snickered, his narrowed eyes watching Tsuna closely. The elder brunette knew that Tsuna respected Hibari, so he would not leave the black-haired man alone in possible danger.

"Fine, I accept! But don't you are to interfere!" Tsuna warned his brother angrily before he ran into the forest, wanting to get away from his crafty brother as soon as possible.

As Tsuna sped through the forest, the heir realized a loophole in Natsu's words.

If his secret identity was exposed, Tsuna had to return to Vongola…but what if he remained hidden and unknown to others?

That meant that Tsuna could stay as a treasure hunter _forever_, experiencing the thrills and wonders in the world.

Tsuna grinned.

_reBorn_

Reborn slowly stepped forward, not bothering if he was making too much sounds by stepping on dead leaves.

It was evening, almost the end of the first day. The forest was getting darker and quieter. That meant that the more dangerous residents were coming out for activity…and more threats

However, Reborn was confident that the night was also a perfect chance to strike. People would lower their guard and prepared to rest.

Nonetheless, most of the participants would of course still be on alert, their mind clear and aware of their surrounding risks.

Yet, by the second day, most of them would start to be wary; their supplies running low…that of course would be the best timing for Reborn to assault…

He could not help but be pleased with himself, with his supreme planning skills.

Reborn was going to the top, he was certain.

Just as Reborn was deep in thought, the man suddenly felt a chill down his spine.

He mentally cursed himself for unconsciously letting his _own_ guard down. The newcomer was definitely a threat; the killing aura he emitted was strong and dense.

Reborn knew that he was not the only one who felt the powerful blast of energy coming from all directions.

He had heard many startled shouts nearby and was sure that the other participants had felt the unusual aura.

Reborn's own concentration broke when he heard a chilling laugh ringing throughout the whole Namimori forest.

Was that from –Nashi-?

He might find out soon.

_hibaRi_

Hibari sighed as he walked out of Natsu's mansion, heading to some unknown place.

He seriously hoped that Natsu would not play too far, since Tsuna was not one to be underestimated.

The guardian knew that Tsuna disliked blackmails and wondered if Natsu had played that card.

If the older sibling did, then it would be bad…

Only known to Hibari and Natsu, Tsuna had two other forms other than his normal happy-go-lucky self.

One was the berserk form, which Tsuna would normally enter when he was angry…in this state, Tsuna had no idea what he was doing and would destroy whatever was in front of him.

However, the second form of the brunette was much more dangerous. That was also the reason why Natsu was so persistent in wanting Tsuna to join his company.

Hibari had no problem with dealing Tsuna's berserk mode, but when threatened or for some unknown reasons, even Hibari had to stay back from Tsuna's fury.

Tsuna can be a potential _killer_—when he wanted to.

_Tsuna_nashi_

Tsuna's eyes glowed as he continued running into the forest, staring silently at the bell in his hands. Natsu had given him Hibari's bell before proposing his offer to Tsuna.

Tilting his head calmly as he looked at the bell, Tsuna briefly wondered whether he should wear it, since the bell always calmed him down.

If he refused to wear the bell back, he would soon return to his true form—a merciless assassin.

Shaking his head, Tsuna decided to keep the bell into his backpack.

The brunette could already smell fear and confusion in the evening air as he let his thirst for enjoyment show. Soon, night would fall.

He could already feel the excitement in his veins.

Laughing out loud, Tsuna closed his eyes before slowly opening the orange orbs again.

He, _-Nashi-_, was going to have the last laugh.

_ooooooooooooooooooo_o_ooo_oooooo_ooo_oo_

Yama: Ha, so Tsuna as 72 is confirmed! XD

Oki: ;)

Yama: Is this too confusing? I hope not...

Oki: Pls review!XD

Oki: Thank you!


	10. I chased

Yama: A slightly longer chapter we hoped...

Oki: Long time no see, please enjoy and review (please . ) :D

Yama: We don't own KHR~

* * *

><p><span>First Night - Second Round, Namimori Forest<span>

Reborn swiftly avoided trees as he dashed through the forest, aiming to find a suitable place for rest before night falls. He was sure that once the sky darkens, the dangers lurking in Namimori forest would then come out for hunting.

Including –Nashi-.

The black-haired man had mocked Tsuna for being naïve, bringing little stuff into the risky forest, but now, he regretted his own actions.

The backpack on his shoulder began to feel like an _extra_ weight to him, together with the heavy atmosphere the forest was giving. If not for the items and food in his bag, Reborn would have just thrown his bag to one side and go on without it.

Frowning as he searched around him, Reborn sped up when he heard chilling wails and rustling coming from deeper into the forest.

The chill down his neck was getting stronger.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hurry up; we have to start searching for a target if we want to win!" a group of four tall men were currently resting around a fireplace, all of them a little exhausted.<p>

All of them were confident of their own abilities and stamina, attempting the Trehunt, in order to gain fame and title of a 'numbered' treasure hunter.

Yet, the confusing routes and harsh surroundings had drained them of their drive and energy to continue further, no matter how much they wanted to start their mission.

"Don't worry, we can rest here first, we had set traps around, so if anyone gets caught in them…"

"We can get their tokens!" laughing in self-assurance, the four men settled down and started rummaging through their packs for food.

"Man, I need to recharge my energy! I'm kind of hungry!" one of them, a bearded man exclaimed as he took out a loaf of dried bread and some hard cheese. The others nodded in agreement, but out of nowhere, an unfamiliar voice replied.

**"I totally agree. Food makes one's tummy happy!"**

Scanning their surrounding frantically at the sudden voice, all four of them had a shock of their lives when they realized a young man sitting between them, right beside the bearded man. The newcomer had a head of brown hair, a limp backpack hanging around his waist and was wearing a cheerful smile on his face.

At first glance, this younger man seemed harmless.

"Can I share your bread? In return, I offer you these apples!" Tsuna grinned as he held up the fruits to the man with the bread. Nodding silently and still a little stunned; the latter cut as slice of bread with cheese and cautiously handed it to the brown-haired man.

To the older man, there was no reason to fear the unexpected visitor, as from the looks of it; the brunette was young and not as experienced as any of them there. Even if he did have a motive or getting their tokens, the shorter man would not be able to win against the four of them…

Yet, something tells him that it was too _soon_ to lower his guard around the brown-haired competitor.

The four people sat in silence, all of them concentrating on the seemingly-oblivious brunette, who was chewing on his dried bread.

They noticed the '27' treasure hunter crest on the brunette's chest.

They understood that judging from the number and ranks; the brown-haired treasure hunter was one of the weaker ones.

However, there was something that bugged them.

How did the brunette appear out of nowhere, right between them? They could not feel his presence before he talked at all! They are skilled and sensitive treasure hunters, there was no way they could not feel or realize anything at all!

What about the traps they set up?

Almost immediately and all at the same time, the four older men jumped up and whipped out their weapons, instantly alert and tensed.

The brunette was _no_ harmless creature.

"I don't know how you avoid the traps, but there is no way you are going to defeat us!" with that, all of them charged towards Tsuna, who licked his fingers before a smirk stretched across his face.

**"Ah, don't be so impatient."** Right in front of their eyes, Tsuna's image shimmered and disappeared.

"What the…!" before they even have the time to be confused or react, Tsuna had gracefully swiped them off balanced and roughly kicked them all towards a tree.

"You are just '27', how…?"

"Who are you?"

Tsuna did not reply as he slowly raised a short knife above his head, the wicked grin on his face stretching even wider.

**"Ah, I can't tell you that, because I must kill you if I told you."**

Orange orbs stared straight at them, driving fear into the four men. For a moment, they could see the killer in Tsuna.

"You won't want to know anyway." Tsuna shrugged innocently as he grinned brightly, the deadly glint in his eyes giving him away.

The last time thing they saw before losing conscious was the brunette's eerie orange eyes.

* * *

><p>Gokudera cursed rudely as he angrily hacked at the thick tree branches and vines blocking his way.<p>

The silver-haired man sincerely wanted to just bomb his way through the forest, yet he knew that it was not a good idea to just thoughtlessly alert enemies of his location during night.

Gokudera was disappointed when Tsuna had hurriedly away before Gokudera even got the chance to talk to him. The bomb user was even irritated when a purple-haired stranger with questionable background was travelling with Tsuna.

He knew that Tsuna was able to take care of himself; it was just that he simply did not trust the fortune-teller that was travelling with Tsuna. Mukuro was searching for 72, and Gokudera was afraid of his motives…especially when –Nashi- himself was journeying with the purple-haired man.

Even if Tsuna did not fear the possibility of his real identity being revealed or found out, Gokudera was fearful for him.

Tsuna truly enjoyed treasure hunter and exploring, but if the public do know his true rank, Tsuna would be chased and dared by many greedy opponents who wanted his title and treasures.

Gritting his teeth in determination, Gokudera decided to stay by his –Nashi- and protect him. Well, if he could find him first that is…

Kicking the last tree branch aside, Gokudera beamed when he (barely) spotted Tsuna not far away from him, sitting alone by a tree. The brunette was staring blankly at the night sky, mumbling softly to himself.

Not caring whether he was dirty or tired, Gokudera straightaway rushed towards Tsuna, his eyes full of excitement and surprise. Tsuna was hard to find and trace and Gokudera did not expect to find him so soon by chance. He could finally stay by Tsuna's side and be useful to him!

"Tsuna-san, I finally found you!" Gokudera cried as he attempted to hug the shorter man, only to be elbowed in the face.

"Ah, sorry, I thought you were another opponent!" Tsuna waved a hand in feigned apology when Gokudera yelped in pain. The night was young but there was nothing much Tsuna could do. The four men that he thought would be worthy opponents were a little too weak…

Maybe finding Reborn and challenging him will be more interesting for Tsuna, but it required consideration as Tsuna could easily expose himself.

Right now, -Nashi- was _bored_.

The mission of collecting 3 tokens in total no longer mattered to Tsuna. It had been a while since he last felt so…sharp and serious. It had been a while since he had moved around without his bell.

His senses were getting sharper and sharper. The bloodlust and calmness that he had hidden deep was getting out…

-Nashi- was just getting started.

"I'm bored…" Tsuna's disappointment in his words got Gokudera's attention. Shifting his glance to the brown-haired treasure hunter's neck, the silver-haired frowned inwardly when he realized that the bell was gone.

-Nashi- was truly out and running.

Should he try to persuade Tsuna to wear his bell back?

Maybe not…in the Tsuna's current state it was too risky to displease or annoy the brunette. Yet, leaving a wild Tsuna on the run might not be a better idea.

"Tsuna-san, I…" turning his attention back to Tsuna's Gokudera was shocked and frustrated when the latter was nowhere to be seen. Not after he had finally found Tsuna!

His eyes narrowing in concentration, Gokudera started off in the direction where panicked shouts along with cold laughter came from.

27 the treasure hunter might be an easy target, but 72 **never** was.

**Never**.

* * *

><p>Natsu snickered in disbelief as he tried to follow Tsuna's trail through the forest. Vines, hanging branches and many trees, these were all hard to avoid in the night if not focused. There were even random traps hanging and lurking around.<p>

He had to admit that he was getting more and more impressed by his younger brother's skills and speed. Even Natsu had a hard time catching up, losing Tsuna in the middle of his chase.

Yawning lazily, the brunette decided to slow down his pace and enjoy the tension in the night air. Tsuna was easy to locate in Natsu really tried. The amount and intensity of aura that Tsuna emitted was easy for Natsu to recognize and track down.

That would take time though. Right now, there was something more interesting that Natsu could do.

Lying down on a pile of slightly wet leaves, Natsu ran a hand through his hair was he slothfully called out.

"If you are looking for Tsuna _or_ –Nashi-, you won't find them here," Natsu started, a plan forming in his head.

He did promised Tsuna that he would not _interfere_ with Tsuna's actions or decisions, but that did not mean that Natsu would not try to drop _hints_ about Tsuna's true identity.

A slow sneer creeping onto his face, Natsu continued, unconcerned by the unusual silence around him.

"You won't find them here…_Mr_ Reborn."

* * *

><p>Oki: Hope you all enjoyed it!:)<p>

Yama: See ya soon! Plz do review or comment ^^


End file.
